OC Contest
by harvestmoonrox
Summary: Details inside. Ends September 30th, 2011. Best of luck! -CONTEST HAS ENDED-
1. Chapter 1

(Okay, I require assistance. I need OCs. The story: Naomi Corinne Bassett, leader of a popular pop band, and girlfriend of Carlos Garcia disappears at the beginning of the band's success. "Her" body was later discovered, and a year later, Carlos begins to hear her voice and wonders, is Naomi really gone?

I need three characters.)

Name:

Birthday:

Zodiac sign:

Age: (Boys are 19-21ish around this time, probably 19)

Appearance:

Race/ethnicity:

Personality:

Reaction to Naomi's disappearance:

Relationship with Naomi:

Hometown:

Favorite Artists:

Favorite Color:

Favorite food(s):

Favorite drink(s):

Favorite holiday:

Favorite movie(s):

Favorite TV show(s):

Favorite sport(s):

Biggest inspiration(s):

Car:

Clothing style:

Hobbies:

BTR boy:

A member of the band? Yes, no?:

If yes, what instrument(s)?:

If not, how are they involved? Family member? Friend? Etc?:

Quirks:

Family:

Past:

Fears:

-This or that-

Flowers or chocolate?:

Jewelry or perfume?:

Lip gloss or lip balm?:

Teen Mom or Jersey Shore?:

Teen Wolf or the Vampire Diaries?:

Rain or shine?:

Clouds or stars?:

Thunder or lightning?:

**(MY application! LOL I've already accepted myself. XD)**

**Name: Naomi Corinne Bassett**

**Nickname(s): Mimi, Bubbles (Babe and Mimi Bee by Carlos)**

**Birthday: October 11th**

**Zodiac sign: Libra**

**Age: (Boys are 19-21ish around this time, probably 19) 18**

**Appearance: Tall, slim. Caramel brown skin. Large, round, deep brown eyes. Long eyelashes. Very long, very dark brown hair with caramel brown-ish highlights. Button nose, small mouth, plump, pink lips. Oval shaped face. Large chest, 36DD. (She is self-conscious about this.) 5'9". Very exotic looking. Gorgeous. Had braces and glasses until she was 15. **

**Race/ethnicity: African-American and Native American**

**Personality: ****Naomi is total woman, complete with the charming manners and delightful elegance. She can also argue with the convincing male logic and beat you at any argument. However, the male side may come in front of you after sometime. Debate attracts her and she weighs both sides of the situation with total fairness. Naomi may start an argument alone and finish it alone, with your contribution being only some occasional comments. While she is arguing with you, she may smile every now and then.**

**Before you know it, you will feel captivated by her smile and charm. By this time, she would have won the argument as well as your heart. Of course, you won't mind that, since she convinces with such carefully balanced and logical arguments. Naomi's characteristics profile includes a constant need to be fair and balanced. The best part is that she presents her case in such a tactful way that you don't feel offended at all. At the same time, she is not stubborn and easily changes her mind if she finds your arguments more logical and convincing.**

**She will never stick to a viewpoint just because its hers and your opinion will matter to her as much as her own. Naomi loves luxurious surroundings and sloppy, dirty surroundings make them feel depressed. If subjected to such environs for too long, they can fall physically ill too. **

**Solitaire is not her kind of game. Naomi never seeks to dominate in a relationship and the boyfriend always gets the respect he deserves. At the same time, she keeps him from making mistakes or taking wrong decisions. He takes the lead and she tries to smooth out the results of his decisions. She will never go against his decisions, but if he's wrong, she will slowly tread him to the correct path. She is emotional, but not while forming opinions or passing judgments. At that point of time, facts are what matters to her the most.**

**Being suspicious is not one of the personality traits of Naomi. She trusts you completely and opening your personal mail will be wrong in her eyes. She expresses her emotions easily and lavishly; you will never find yourself complaining in this aspect. There will be no dearth of charming glances, gentle strokes, affectionate hugs and loving kisses. After marriage, you will never come back to a dirty home. Everything will be spick and span, right from your drawing room to your wife to the kids.**

**Naomi, but she will patiently listen to your monologues too. She is all feminine, where love and romance is concerned. However, when some crisis situation crops up, she will be as strong as any man. She will always be there to help you, motivate you, build up your strength and support you. With children, she will be loving, caring and a little strict, especially where respecting you is concerned. She will dote on them, but they will never come before you. You were the first love of her life and she will never forget that.**

**Naomi is often described as loud, energetic, bubbly, and graceful, as well as insecure, indecisive, and unable to defend herself. She hates confrontation more than anything.**

**Hometown: Chicago, Illinois**

**Favorite Artists: Big Time Rush, the Ting Tings, Metro Station, Chris Brown, Aaliyah, the Veronicas, Michael Jackson, Christina Grimmie, Selena Gomez, the Stiff Dylans, Hey Monday**

**Favorite Color: Purple**

**Favorite food(s): Pizza and chocolate**

**Favorite drink(s): Cherry coke**

**Favorite holiday: Christmas**

**Favorite movie(s): Baby Mama, Ferris Bueller's Day Off, John Tucker Must Die, The Hangover, and Angus, Thongs, and Perfect Snogging**

**Favorite TV show(s): Teen mom, 16 & Pregnant, the Vampire Diaries, Degrassi, Saturday Night Live**

**Favorite sport(s): Dislikes sports except for hockey and kickboxing.**

**Biggest inspiration(s): Aaliyah, Barack Obama**

**Car: Black Range Rover Evoque**

**Clothing style: Anything and everything. Naomi takes fashion very seriously, and tries just about everything.**

**Hobbies: Modeling, singing, songwriting, keytar playing, kickboxing, reading**

**BTR boy: Carlos! HE'S MINE.**

**A member of the band? Yes, no?: Yes, the leader.**

**If yes, what instrument(s)?: Vocals/keytar**

**If not, how are they involved? Family member? Friend? Etc?: N/A**

**Quirks: Chews on bottom lip a lot when nervous. She can speak fluent French with a very convincing accent. Also somewhat has a fear of germs. **

**Family: Mom, Chrisette, age 42, and father, Jayson, age 44**

**Past: THIS SHALL BE REVEALED.**

**Fears: Heights, bugs, thunderstorms, scary movies, haunted houses, dark alleys, clowns…she's a baby.**

**-This or that-**

**Flowers or chocolate?: Chocolate**

**Jewelry or perfume?: BOTH!**

**Lip gloss or lip balm?: Gloss.**

**Teen Mom or Jersey Shore?: TEEN MOM.**

**Teen Wolf or the Vampire Diaries?: The Vampire Diaries.**

**Rain or shine?: Shine.**

**Clouds or stars?: Stars.**

**Thunder or lightning?: NEITHER 'CAUSE SHE HATES THUNDERSTORMS.**

(Alright, there's Mimi! PM me if you have questions. Send in your characters. Also, shall the band name be Planned Insanity or Radio Remedy?)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! I wanted to let you know that I've chosen two characters! I need one more! Everyone has until Friday to submit. Thank you so much to everyone!

WHOA. HOLD UP.

While typing this, I noticed there was a review I had yet to read. AND I LIKE THE CHARACTER. OH WOW. I FOUND MY THIRD CHARACTER.

So…I guess the contest is over? Never fear, this will not be the last one!

**Kendall's OC:  
>Ariel Scarlet Mendoza (ariel loves kendall schmidt)<strong>

**James's OC:  
>Karli May Smith (FreakierThanFreaks)<strong>

**Carlos's OC:  
>Naomi Corinne Bassett (Me!)<strong>

**Logan's OC:**  
><strong>Aimee Rosalie Jameson (The Writing Machine '97)<strong>

(She's actually not in the band! I like that there's a main character NOT in the band!)

And, also! You guys didn't tell me if the band name should be Planned Insanity or Radio Remedy!

AS SOON AS YOU GUYS HELP ME NAME THE BAND, I CAN START WRITING THE STORY!

It's super important that you go listen to the music artist which I imagine Naomi to sound like. Listen to February Air by LIGHTS! She's so awesome.

Salut, mes amies!


End file.
